Caramia
by Gatemage
Summary: That figure in the night, her gaurdian angel... oneshot randomness with some music thrown in. alot. Big & Rich's Holy Water is in this fic!


okay, disclaimer: I don't own them!!! not even the song. That privlage goes to Big & Rich, as well as all those people credited on their cd. I had it on repeat one... yeah... this is what happened...

* * *

Somewhere there's a stolen halo, or at least it felt that was to him, as he looked down upon the girl. She was so young, and yet she had seen so much pain. He thought about what he had seen of this girl, the daughter of an old friend. Still thinking about the little girl as an angel, he whispered out to himself, "I used to watch her wear it well." And it was true. Because everything would shine wherever she would go, although looking at her now you'd never tell. Thinking about the horrible thing that happened he shook his head. It was as if someone had run away with her innocence, or more accurately as if someone had run her innocence over with a truck. She had been there when her caretaker died, when she got hit by a truck. The little girl had been raised by her grandmother, because not long after giving birth to the baby, her mother died. All she left was her daughter's name. Caramia. My beloved. He sighed. He missed Caramia's mother. The poor girl. The memory of her grandmother's death was a memory she couldn't get out of her head. He could only imagine what she felt when she was praying, kneeling at the edge of her bed earlier that night. He had stood outside Caramia's door when she was praying and he felt his eyes fill with tears as he heard what she said. "Take me away, and surround me now, like holy water." He knew that she wanted someone to call her angel, someone to put the light back in her eyes. She'd been looking through the faces and unfamiliar places. She needed someone to hear her when she cried. She just needed a little help, he thought to himself, to wash away the pain she's felt. He knew she wanted to feel the healing hands of someone who understood. He wished he could console her, he wished there was something he could do, but he couldn't do anything. Caramia had to do this on her own, or at least, it wasn't his place to step in just yet. He couldn't. She wasn't old enough yet, she wasn't ready. No matter how much he wanted to help her, he couldn't. It was his curse. He couldn't help the one person in the Universe he wanted to help most. He couldn't do it, not even for Caramia's mother. He closed his eyes tight to push back the tears that pushing their way forth. Looking at Caramia, and promising himself that he'd return for her one day, he went down the hall, away from the sleeping child. She was safe for now, no matter how badly she was hurt, she was safe. That was more than he could do for her. She'd never be safe if she lived with him. He couldn't stand the thought of loosing Caramia, too. He'd lost her mother, and there was no way he could let Caramia's mom down by making it so Caramia was in that much danger. She was just a kid, after all. He had hidden there in the shadows and watched Caramia grow her whole life. He didn't think she had ever seen him as he hid and watched. He slowly made his way out of the building and down the street until he was out of sight. He went through a doorway and closed the door. An odd humming noise came from the structure he had entered and a light flashed around it. Back in the building, Caramia woke up.

"Dad..." she breathed as she blinked off sleep and tried to remember her dream. A man had been at her doorway... even as she tried to remember, the dream faded away, leaving only the sound of the music on the radio ringing in her ears. The song changed and Caramia understood this song completely.

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo  
I use to watch her wear it well  
Everything would shine wherever she would go  
But looking at her now you'd never tell _

Someone ran away with her innocence  
A memory she can't get out of her head  
I can only imagine what she's feeling  
When she's praying  
Kneeling at the edge of her bed

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

She wants someone to call her angel  
Someone to put the light back in her eyes  
She's looking through the faces  
And unfamiliar places  
She needs someone to hear her when she cries

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

She just needs a little help  
To wash away the pain she's felt  
She wants to feel the healing hands  
Of someone who understands

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me  
And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

The DJ came on and announced the name of the song that had just played, "And that was Holy Water by Big & Rich," Caramia blinked away her tears and went back to sleep, while the mystery man who gazed at her in the dark of night and stood there in her dreams tried to go back to a time where he could stand in the dark and gaze at Caramia's mother.


End file.
